


情话

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Summary: 早安炮＋刮胡子





	情话

情话

 

王耀倚在台边拨了一下湿发，擦拭后没再滴水的发丝安静地搭在一边，还是跟长发的主人一样全都湿漉漉的。而他本人只是仰着脸看王濠镜，不止是目光，指尖也追寻着沿线条滑落的水珠。

 

晨间的淋浴和亲热很少出现在他们的日程清单里，早安吻和洗漱本应稀松平常，按部就班的步骤后面就该接着晨跑或早餐。只是荷尔蒙的驱使下什么都可看作事出突然，掌心抚过留下的温度更高些，或者床单被扯动的褶皱延伸得再长一点，之后都演变成他们在浴室里接吻，混着牙膏里的绿茶或是薄荷味，没有谁去理会。

如果一定要从待办事项里挑一件，王耀还是会先吻住他。要舌尖挑着舌尖，右手在后脑勺揉着柔软的短发，左手扒在王濠镜肩后，指尖搭在肩胛骨上，王濠镜没有明确表达过，但是王耀很确信这种轻痒的抓挠总是让他很愉悦。王耀感觉得到，不然王濠镜怎会再一次加深这个吻，手摸下来扯掉了两人身上仅有的布料，赤条条地贴在一块。

水淋下来洗不掉爱火的第一个痕迹，紧接着水珠不留情面地从眉骨掉下浸湿眼睫，然后更多的水珠砸在了锁骨。闭上眼睛仰着脸想念一声爱人的名字已经很晚，被同时裹在柔软和激烈里，能做的就是被洪流席卷吞没，海潮声中讨一个湿透了的亲吻用作浮木。

王濠镜自然而然地也想要亲他。

这种事从来不会少。王濠镜自认会很迷恋这种种亲密的接触，只是王耀总还会送他更多的惊喜。仅仅是轻扫了一下王濠镜的下巴，指尖的温热都不曾离开过，王耀自己就这么亲了下来。睡前的再一次对视里，王耀的手被牵住，他还是把亲吻落在了手背，然后是额头，只听得见他在叫他濠镜，唇瓣之间的爱语轻柔得几乎抓不住。

王濠镜偏偏想要抓住。看见对方瞳仁映满自己还不够，对视之后他知道王耀会无奈地笑出来，轻轻拨开王濠镜额前碎发，用满是宠纵的语气念他名字，对接下来被拥入怀中这件事丝毫不感到意外。王濠镜不仅要看着他，十指相扣，发梢与指尖纠缠在一块，用亲吻含住尚未出口的呻吟。唇瓣轻柔磨蹭着王耀的下唇，紧密贴合每一寸细小的纹路，细致而小心地咬住那一片唇瓣轻轻往外拉扯，舌尖在这时候才懂得往里探出一点湿润，是最过分的爱抚，甜腻到磨人。

哪一方都可以挑起主动。如若王耀侧一下头、手掌滑到王濠镜颈侧摩挲，肌理之间的贴合只是事先的导入，一改温和做派的舌头钻进去与他追逐，这才是最让人动心的热情，缠绕之下几乎算得上叫人头晕目眩，满心只想着再进一寸的缠绵。

王耀见他这样便会笑，带着年长一方的游刃有余和宠爱纵容。暧昧和缓的面纱一旦被摘下，索取变成双方的角逐，水幕或是被单，哪里都遮盖不了情爱的热意。一瞬的迸发最后又转回原处，密密实实裹在身上，相撞后最终沉溺在一起，触及之处都是爱人的呼吸和气味。

王濠镜还在掐王耀的腰，王耀因此连拥抱都很用力，大概算不上很吃力，手还在王濠镜背后动情地上下攀爬，留一点彰显占有的痕迹，他的最爱。瓷砖是凉的，过了片刻就像被捂热，水流在皮肤和墙面之间游走，柔和与坚硬在墙上相贴，连呼出的热气都在描摹指尖的形状。但是指尖开始泛白，接着是颤抖，再然后是被王濠镜捞到嘴角边讨一个轻吻，搭在了自己肩上。

这样的滑动与轻挠他太熟悉不过，他知道王濠镜最喜欢自己这般反应，自己从不介意他想这样索求和期待回应，可以轻柔或激烈，想怎样都可以。王耀又想吻他，王濠镜已经先他一步亲下来，混着不断汨汨而下的温热水流，哪里都是湿漉漉的，身上的湿滑黏腻却显得格外明显，与热烫混杂，高温几乎要把他融化在水里。

王濠镜侧了一下，两人重新贴在一起，开关被调小，王耀依旧闭着眼，凭感觉回应着嘴角边上辗转重合的舔舐，变缓的节奏里，王耀不确定这人下一步是否还要继续不让讨饶的冲撞，但他确定此刻自己是笑着的。王耀轻车熟路揽在他颈后，掌心贴在脸颊边，然后张开口往他唇瓣上咬下去。他闭着眼都能想象出王濠镜湿透了的样子，被这样热吻时先是挑着眉，旋即垂眼弯目，明晃晃的笑容。

笑意温柔而激荡，连带着他的回吻也更加炽热。王耀感觉到王濠镜的手伸过来梳了一下他的长发，后脑被轻轻托住。水声中他的呼吸如此清晰可辨，连同心跳一起在咫尺之处告知王耀他不变的心意。深吻将两人紧密粘连，王耀挣出一道口子，微微转动一下、重新咬了下去——他记得上一次也是这样咬住他，细细地啃噬，第二天醒来看见王濠镜抚着嘴角边浅淡的结痂冲他笑得无奈，更多的却是对激情的心知肚明。于是王耀决定如法炮制，他很享受，王濠镜当然也是，从来不想其他，怀里实实在在的温度才是最令他们意乱情迷。

阿濠。他轻轻地喊。这昵称放在这里太过温柔，王濠镜往后拨开王耀的额发，又听见他叫了一次，混着颤抖的气息，底下的心意却很坚定，磨人得要命。他看见王耀半睁着眼，隔着水雾注视他，因为身下的动作而微微张开嘴，每一次难耐的喘叫都要飘起来，念着他的名字却一下一下闯进他心里，柔软又饱含力量，满载着叫做深情的糖分，让他恨不得此时此刻就浸入最底处。

他当然要回应他，一直如此。王濠镜贴着他一次又一次顶进去，从小名里冲出来的爱护在低沉的喘息里上下晃动，而王濠镜稳稳当当地接住他不让溜走，撑开再冲撞，贴在王耀耳边从名字喊到先生，再从先生喊到哥哥，终于看见王耀的耳根在水流热潮中泛起了红。

王濠镜一直在笑，挑开王耀的舌尖再吮了一口。王耀在多重的刺激里没忍住叫声，往后仰着头，发出惊喘，再被他捞进怀里，诱哄似的在背上拍了拍，跟王耀以前的轻声安慰别无二致。王耀靠在王濠镜身上，腿被挤开，右腿被他架起来挨在腰侧，王濠镜压过来不紧不慢地蹭进去，之后才是先前的节奏和力度。

王耀被他撞得狠，手指伸入湿漉漉的发间、缓慢下移到肩颈，沿着肌肉线条在腰背煽情地滑动，迷迷糊糊地感觉到自己被抱着小心地台边，顶在他和镜子之间，索取变得更折磨。王耀撑起来勉强站直了，吃力夹住他时满意听见王濠镜的闷哼，接着揉揉他的头顶，在耳垂下留吻，念着，濠镜。

手边摸到的应该是挂起来的浴巾，他扯下来捞在臂弯又被王濠镜扯了去，浴巾搭在头发上之前，王濠镜贴了过来，再一次吻住他。

 

指尖顺着水珠的痕迹滑下去，到浴巾的边缘戛然而止。王耀转而原路返回，从腹肌摸到胸肌，在伸手凑到锁骨之前王濠镜关掉了吹风机，把趁机作乱的手牵到嘴角边亲了亲，最后帮他理了几下头发。

怎么了？意识到王耀还在盯着自己，王濠镜勾着嘴角漫不经心地笑起来，王耀的手却伸到了王濠镜下巴上，摸了摸。

他紧接着从旁边的架子旁摸出瓶剃须泡沫，朝王濠镜挑挑下巴，似有若无地笑着。

绵密奶白的泡沫被王耀抹上去，王濠镜站着，手上的薄茧轻轻划过刚才在王耀身上留下的咬痕。王耀挑着眉，啧，你别乱动。王濠镜闷笑着应了一声，左手手掌像依依不舍似的又滑了一圈才离开王耀，却又不安分地撑在尚有薄薄一层水雾的镜面上。

剃须刀自上而下刮过，王耀直起身子，捏着他下巴让他转个角度，小心地逆向刮过下巴和颈部。王濠镜盯着他身上的那些玩味眼神他当然忽略不了，他挑挑眉，另一只手绕到腰后又抓了一下先前的抓痕，最后才又侧了侧脸，端详了一阵：嗯，可以了。

王濠镜眼疾手快地趁他转头之前捏住他下巴又在唇瓣上亲了口，离开时笑眼弯弯的，像是总算完成了什么，听话地开始洗脸。王耀把工具放到一旁，揉着肩颈忍着酸意终于站定，转回去面对镜子开始梳头，看见镜面先前挂着的水雾划开，水珠蜿蜒而下。他抬起手把头发往后拨，瞄到左下角时突然顿住。

 

是王濠镜刚才用左手写的一个字,爱人的名字。

 

FIN.  
09062019


End file.
